Disappointment
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Her gaze held the most disappointment for them of all. Peter/Susan/Caspian. Peter/Susan, Caspian/Susan. Movieverse


Disappointment

**Karin: Okay, this just came to me on a whim and I was really bored at the moment, so I decided to type up a little one-shot thing. Nothing special but I hope you like it anyway. Takes place after the White Witch scene in the Prince Caspian movie. **

**Title: **Disappointment

**Rating: **Teen

**Pairings: **Caspian/Susan, Peter/Susan, Peter/Susan/Caspian

**Genre: **General

**Disclaimer: **No owning of Narnia.

--

**Disappointment**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The White Witch's ice wall was shattered into pieces on the floor of Aslan's tomb. There stood Edmund on the other side holding his sword with his gaze upon the fragments of what had been Jadis the White Witch.

Peter stared at his brother and opened his mouth to say something, but Edmund beat him to it.

"I know" Edmund told him, "You had it sorted" he said with a tone of remorse as he gazed upon Peter and Caspian with disappointment in his eyes. He had expected better from them and not to be lured in by Jadis as he once was.

Peter's gaze then drifted to his youngest sibling who was helped up by Trumpkin. Lucy stared upon both of the royals with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe that she had witnessed them almost falling for the White Witch's mystic charms. Disbelief was clear on her features and she, too, had disappointment shown in her eyes.

Peter's eyes dropped down to the floor. He felt Caspian do the same not wanting to face the disapproval of two of the four Kings and Queens of Old.

However, another presence alerted everyone as they all turned to see who was standing at the bottom of the stone steps gazing upon them.

Peter dared to look up as he felt Caspian stiffen beside him. Their expressions were that of horror when they discovered just who it was standing there.

Susan Pevensie glared upon her brother and the rightful heir to the throne. Her deep blue eyes had so many negative feelings shining in their depths directed at them: Betrayal, Hurt, Pain, Anger…

…and disappointment.

She was disappointed. Disappointed in _them_. They felt their hearts ache as they gazed upon the eyes of someone who was very important to them. The person they wanted to protect above all others.

Their world.

Peter had seen her mad at him before, but never _disappointment_. It felt so wrong. It made him sick knowing he had let her down. Something he never liked to do.

Caspian had been looked upon with disappointment before by his uncle and never cared, but when Susan was looking at him with it, he felt like the most disgusting thing in Narnia.

They wanted so much to look away from her. To not look into the eyes that could easily look into their souls. The eyes that could read them like an open book.

But they could never turn away from her. They both knew that neither of them had the willpower to ever turn away from her gaze. The gaze they longed to stare at them with love and affection.

Not disappointment. Never disappointment.

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing eternity, she had broken the connection by turning away from them. Her footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as no one dared to follow her.

It would be pointless to follow her, no matter how much they wanted to. Peter and Caspian didn't know what to say to her. They knew they could never apologize enough to make up for what they had done. Leaving her alone to cool off would be the best. Susan always liked to be alone when she was upset.

Then the two royals turned to the other occupants of the chamber. Slowly, they all started to exit the chamber to return to the outside world where the other Narnians were. Where Susan was.

As they were walking up the steps in dead silence, Peter and Caspian caught each other's eyes and knew the other was repeatedly seeing Susan's hateful gaze in their memories. Her eyes flashing before them in sorrow and pain. An agreement passed between them in heartache.

Her gaze held the most disappointment for them of all.

--

**Karin: that's all. Hope you liked it. Like I said, something on a whim so I'm sorry if it wasn't the best quality I could offer. I just wanted to write a Peter/Susan/Caspian oneshot and this idea came to me during Itallian class. **

**Now that that's all over and done with, I bid you farewell. **

**See ya!**


End file.
